The Marauders O Melhor Tempo Das Nossas Vidas
by Aldara feat Just
Summary: James ama Lily. Lily odeia James. James deseja Lily. Lily deseja James, mas não admite! Confusão, diversão, aventuras, paixões e muitas gargalhadas. A história dos Marauders desde o início do seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts até ao nascimento das suas filhas.
1. Trailer

_**-------Trailler-------**_

**Hogwarts...**

- Sejam, mais uma vez, bem vindos à escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.

**...Teve uma era marcada por algo muito especial...**

- Vais ver, mesmo daqui a mais de cinquenta anos, os alunos desta escola ainda ouvirão falar de nós!

- Estás a exagerar!!

- Não estou nada!! Acredita no que te digo, vamos ser uma lenda!!

_Cause these are the days worth living_

_(Porque estes são os dias mais vividos)_

**..Uma amizade...**

- Tu sabes que és o meu melhor amigo e que eu confio em ti a minha própria vida!

- Agora é a parte em que confessas o teu amor platónico por mim e vivemos felizes para sempre??

- Não, é a parte em que eu agarro em ti e te atiro da janela da torre a baixo se não páras de dizer disparates!!

...**Que será sempre recordada...**

- Para sempre, Marauders!!

- Marau... Quem??

- Marauders!! Nós!!

- James Potter, importaste de falar português??

_These are the years we're given_

_(Estes são os anos que nós relembramos)_

**...Como os melhores anos das suas vidas!!**

- Aproveita enquanto esta vida dura porque daqui a uns anitos vais sentir muito a falta disto tudo!!

- Disto, o quê??

- Então, da escola, dos professores, dos amigos… de mim!!

- Hahahaha, de ti é que não sentirei de certeza!!!

_And these are the moments_

_(E estes são os momentos)_

**Uma época repleta de aventuras…**

- Amanhã é lua cheia!!!

- Óptimo, assim podemos ir dar uma volta por aí e, quem sabe, encontrar o _Snivellus_ pelo caminho e dar-lhe uma dentada!!

- Padfoot, ninguém vai morder ninguém, muito menos o Snape!!

- Porquê??

- Porque as consequências seriam desastrosas e tu ficarias para sempre trancado nalgum sítio longe das vadias com quem sais!!!

…**diversão…**

- Canta, canta, canta, canta, canta!!!!

- Não!!

- Anda lá, canta para mim!!

- Já disse que não!!

- Por favor???

…**companheirismo…**

- Hei… há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Dois dias…

- E há quanto tempo estás tu aqui??

- Umas horas!!

- Mentira!! Estás aqui desde que ele chegou e ainda não largaste a cama dele nem por um segundo!!

…**e paixões!**

- Eu amo-te!! Entendes?? A-M-O-T-E!!!

- Não, não entendo!!

- Queres que te diga amo-te em Troll?? Eu consigo!!

_These are the times_

_(Estes são os tempos)_

**Porque, afinal, o que seria de uma história sem o romance arriscado de James Potter e Lily Evans??**

- EU AMO-TE!!!

- E EU ODEIO-TE!!

- MAS EU AMO-TE MAIS!!

- SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDES QUE EU ODEIO-TE PROFUNDAMENTE COMO NUNCA ODIEI NINGUÉM?

- Fogo, Lily, essa foi forte!!

**O que sucederia sem o meigo e apaixonado Remus Lupin e a sua amada Kihisha Potter?**

- Eu gosto muito de ti…és uma rapariga super especial!!

- Obrigada, Remus… tu também és uma pessoa muito querida para mim!

**E o que aconteceria sem a perfeição divina de Sirius Black e a rebeldia atrevida de Ac Vanzest?**

- Eu quero um beijo!!

- Vai pedi-lo à assanhada com quem estavas hoje à tarde!!

- Mas eu não gosto dos beijos dela!!

- E eu não gosto dos teus!!

- Estás a mentir!!

- E depois?? Não te dou o beijo à mesma!!

_Let's make the best out of our lives..._

_(Vamos dar o melhor das nossas vidas)_

**Seis amigos…**

- Vamos passar o Natal a Paris!!

- Ai vamos??

- Vamos, Lily, e tu vens connosco!!

- Porquê?

- Porque nós vamos para estar com a Kihisha e porque tu és amiga dela!!

…**seis pessoas diferente…**

- Eu sei mais sobre eles o que sei sobre mim!!

- Impossível!!

- Achas?? Eu sei que o James usa uma camisola com um cervo castanho, que lhe foi dada pela avó, sempre que tem jogo. Sei que o Sirius tem a terrível mania de dormir com os cabelos molhados e que no dia seguinte recorre a uma poção alisante para fazê-los assentar. Sei que o Remus adora chocolate mas não come porque senão fica cheio de minúsculas borbulhinhas vermelhas. Sei que…

- Ok, ok… já vimos que és mesmo chegada a eles!!

_And even if hope was shattered_

_(E mesmo que a esperança esteja despedaçada)_

…**com uma história em comum!**

- O ano está a acabar…

- Foi o melhor ano de sempre… sentirei muitas saudades!!

- Mas ainda não está no fim e temos pela frente umas magnificas férias de verão!!

_I know it wouldn't matter_

_(Eu sei que isso não interessa)_

**Uma fic de parceria entre **_**Aldara Evans Potter**_** e **_**Just**_

- Festa, festa, festa!!

- Não me apetece ir…

- Mas vais!! Nem que eu tenha de te obrigar!!!

- Como??

- Se não fores vou passar a noite toda de volta da Evans!!

_Cause these are the moments_

_(porque são os momentos)_

_These are the times_

_(Estes são os tempos)_

**The Marauders – O Melhor Tempo Das Nossas Vidas**

- A vida não é somente viver… mas sim saber viver!

_Let's make the best out of our lives..._

_(Vamos dar o melhor das nossas vidas)_

**Só na F&B**

_**Aldara Evans Potter e Just**_

* * *

OLÁAAAA!!!! Just acena feita louca 

Bem, aqui está o trailler da nossa fic!! Pois é… eu e a Aldara decidimos escrever esta fic em parceria e esperamos profundamente que vocês gostem!!

Vá, pessoal, deixem review!!

Kiss's

Aldara & Just


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

_O Melhor Tempo Das Nossas Vidas_

Era Julho. Um dia de Verão perfeito. Uma tarde de calor em que soprava uma leve e agradável brisa. Num jardim florido, duas meninas de aproximadamente cinco anos, brincavam alegremente com uma vassoura em miniatura. Uma tinha cabelos negros e compridos, com profundos olhos cor de avelã. A outra, um pouco mais alta, não muito, também de cabelos negros, mas revoltos e penetrantes olhos azul noite.

Mais atrás, sentados em duas cadeiras do jardim, dois homens observavam-nas com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Um tinha cabelos negros desalinhados, com risonhos olhos que oscilavam entre castanho esverdeado e acinzentado. O outro, com cabelos negros que lhe desciam até aos misteriosos olhos azul noite, sorria abertamente ao olhar para as duas meninas. Falavam de algo divertido, pois riam sem parar, como dois adolescentes.

Passados alguns instantes, apareceram dois outros homens. Um, de aspecto doentio, cabelos castanhos-claros, quando de Verão, e cansados olhos cor de mel. O outro, o mais baixo dos quatro, cabelos cor de palha que se revoltavam sobre uns vivazes olhos azuis. Ambos traziam duas meninas no colo, as quais pousaram no chão e se dirigiram para junto das outras duas. Uma delas tinha lisos cabelos castanhos-claros e alegres olhos cor de avelã e a outra, lindos cabelos loiros e atentos olhos azul piscina.

Os quatro homens observavam as meninas a brincarem com os olhos brilhantes de tanto orgulho. Eram as suas filhas… a sua descendência… a geração seguinte!! Subitamente, apareceu ao pé deles uma bonita mulher com vinte e poucos anos, de penetrantes olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos como o fogo. Ela trazia consigo um rapaz com cerca de seis anos, cabelos negros despenteados e olhos iguais aos seus. A mulher lançou um sorriso amarelo a James e colocou-lhe o filho mais velho no colo.

- Toma conta do Harry enquanto eu, a Maribel e a Kihisha tratamos do jantar! – Ordenou Lily virando costas e reentrando na casa de campo.

- Vai brincar com as meninas, Harry! – Disse James para o rapaz ao pô-lo no chão – Elas estão a tentar jogar quidditch!

- Não quero!!! – Guinchou o menino agarrando-se às calças do pai – Elas são más para mim!! Elas gozam comigo e batem-me!!

- Elas só gozam contigo porque tu és um autentico tóto!! – Gozou um segundo rapaz, mais velho que Harry, com os cabelos igualmente negros e despenteados, mas com uns olhos azuis escuros lindíssimos.

- Tyson, isso não se diz!! – Repreendeu Sirius tentando fazer uma cara séria ao encarar o filho mais velho.

- Porque não?? – Perguntou uma vozinha atrás de Tyson – Afinal, é verdade!! Concordam, meninas??

- Elle, tu não devias falar assim do teu irmão!! – Declarou James.

- Tio Prongs, desculpa lá, mas a Elle tem razão!! – Afirmou a menina de olhos azuis noite – O Harry é meio… estranho!!

- Kyhami… não digas isso. – Pediu Remus com um sorriso sincero.

- Mas papá… - começou a menina de cabelos castanhos-claros.

- Eu tive uma ideia!! – Exclamou Peter assustando todos – E se nós lhes contássemos a nossa história??

- Como assim a nossa história? – Perguntou Sirius olhando desconfiado para o amigo enquanto pegava na filha ao colo e a sentava nos seus ombros.

- Contar-lhes a história dos Marauders?? – Admirou-se Remus – Não são muito novos?

- Eu acho que estão na idade certa! – Vociferou uma voz feminina atrás deles.

Os quatro homens olharam para a origem da voz e visualizaram uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos, com longos e rebeldes cabelos negros e penetrantes olhos castanhos. Ela vestia-se toda de negro, com várias roupas _punks_, correntes à volta do pescoço e pulsos e maquilhagem escura. Sorria abertamente encostada à ombreira da porta.

- Mamã!!! – Exclamou Tyson indo a correr ter com a mulher – Estava a ver que não vinhas!!

- Eu também, Ac! – Afirmou Sirius com cara de cachorro abandonado – Pensei que me tinhas trocado novamente pelo trabalho!!

- Eu vou ignorar-te!! – Informou ela virando-se para os restantes homens – Acho mesmo que sim… que está na hora deles saberem de tudo o que aconteceu connosco!!

- Eu começo!! – Declarou James ao que todos se sentaram em frente ao banco – Preparem-se crianças, pois vocês vão conhecer a verdadeira história dos Marauders!!!

A pequena morena de olhos castanhos empurrou o irmão e sentou-se no colo do pai, sendo imitada pelas outras duas meninas. Tyson sentou-se no chão, sendo imitado por Harry, de frente para os quatro adultos.

- Tudo começou no nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts! – Exclamou James, colocando a filha sobre os ombros, tal como Sirius – Éramos ainda crianças, mas tínhamos a plena consciência que a nossa vida ia mudar… e mudou!! Mas as mudanças só ocorreram no nosso sétimo ano… só para terem bem a noção… a vossa mãe – e olhou para os dois filhos – não parava de andar atrás de mim…

A pequena Elle levantou a sobrancelha. A 'sua' mãe? Que estranho…

- Verdade! Não havia um santo dia que ela não se pendurasse no meu pescoço, implorando para…

Um pigarrear de Ac fez os olhares de todos voltarem-se para ela.

- Prongs… a história _verdadeira_, se fizeres o favor…

- Mas… mas… é a história verdadeira! – Exclamou James, com uma expressão indignada, o que fez os outros rirem.

- Ok… ok…

Ac levantou-se calmamente após James ter recomeçado a recitar a sua versão. Versão essa que contava com a ajuda de Sirius, claro, que relembrava como a mãe dos pequenos Tyson e Kyhami o perseguia incessantemente, e ele, coitado, era um mártir nas mãos dela. Peter contava algumas coisas à pequena Mimi, que o olhava com os olhos muito abertos, como se absorvesse toda a história. Remus contava factos verídicos, e que iam um pouco contra aquilo que os seus dois amigos afirmavam, mas que Arwen, decididamente, achava que era a mais pura verdade.

Passado algum tempo, apareceram na porta quatro mulheres. Ac, Lily, Kihisha e Maribel. Ambas ouviam as histórias dos seus maridos e riam baixinho, trocando olhares cúmplices. Sem fazer qualquer tipo de barulho, começaram a aproximar-se do grupo, ficando paradas, de braços cruzados, observando James e Sirius, que, com as filhas sobre seus ombros, praticavam milhares de piruetas, saltos e acrobacias que faziam a delícia dos mais pequenos.

- E foi assim que as quatro princezinhas nasceram. – Terminou James.

Lily sorriu e foi até ao marido, tirando-lhe a filha dos ombros e colocando-a sobre a cintura.

- James Potter, que história estapafúrdia foi essa?

- Lily, amor, eu…

Elle trocou um olhar maroto com as outras três, como se pensasse 'ahá! Eu bem sabia!'.

- Vais para a cozinha imediatamente acabar o jantar. – E vendo que o marido ia começar a retrucar – E sem resmungos, ou hoje dormes no sofá, meu querido.

E sentou-se no lugar que antes era ocupado por James. Peter levantou-se e cedeu o seu lugar à mulher, que ostentava uma enorme barriga de grávida, colocando Mimi no chão, que foi encostar-se à barriga da mãe. Remus depositou um beijo tímido em Kihisha, afagando-lhe os cabelos encaracolados que ele tanto amava e colocando-se ao lado dos outros dois.

- Traidora… – murmurou Sirius no ouvido da mulher, que apenas deu de ombros e sorriu marotamente, roubando-lhe a filha dos ombros e lançando-a ao ar, voltando a apanhá-la antes de se sentar na cadeira do marido.

- E agora, meninos… cozinha! – Exclamou a ruiva – Ou preferem que eu vos faça entender de outra maneira?...

Se havia coisa que era melhor evitar eram os feitiços de Lily. Engolindo em seco, James puxou os amigos até à cozinha, debaixo de milhares de maldições e xingamentos.

As quatro mulheres riram, após eles terem desaparecido dentro da casa. Ajeitando-se nas cadeiras, murmuravam coisas entre si.

- Mamã… então aquilo que o papá e os tios disseram é mentira? – Murmurou Arwen.

- Querida… o que o teu pai disse eu não acredito que seja… agora… o que eles disseram…

E mais uma explosão de gargalhadas se ouviu.

- Então vais contar a verdade, mamã? – Sussurrou a ainda tímida Mimi.

- Vamos todas, minha querida. Vamos todas. – Falou uma extremamente cansada Maribel, sendo aprovada pelas restantes.

- Tudo começou no nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts! – Exclamou Lily – Éramos ainda crianças, mas tínhamos a plena consciência que a nossa vida ia mudar… e mudou!! Mas as mudanças só ocorreram no nosso sétimo ano… só para terem bem a noção… o vosso pai – e olhou para os filhos – era o maior "arranja-problemas" de toda a Hogwarts…

- Em conjunto com o vosso adorado papá! – Afirmou Ac, olhando os seus filhos.

- E o teu. – Falou Maribel.

- E o teu, por arrasto. – Sorriu Kihisha.

- Confesso que eu também era… – riu-se Ac – Sempre fui o quinto elemento do grupo… mas as vossas mães não nos ficavam atrás!!

As pequenas estavam espantadas. Suas mães? Marotas? Era… era impossível… quer dizer… para algumas era… para outras… nem tanto…

- E agora… vamos vos contar como realmente tudo aconteceu. – Principiou Lily.

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter não tinham saído da porta. Escondidos pela penumbra, observavam e ouviam a narrativa feita pelas suas mulheres. E viam o olhar abismado e completamente compenetrado das suas meninas.

- Rapazes… eu acho que devíamos ter contado a verdade. – Sussurrou James.

- Agora é que tu dizes? – Interrogou, num sussurro, Sirius.

- Olha para a cara delas, Padfoot… olha só para a cara delas…

Ali, encontrava-se o seu maior tesouro. A sua descendência. A próxima geração.

- Não sei porquê… mas acho que ainda vamos ouvir falar numa nova geração de Marauders… – murmurou Peter, extasiado com o sorriso da pequena Mimi.

Os restantes concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e ficaram ali… pela tarde dentro a ouvir o relato exacto das suas vidas até ao nascimento das meninas. De tudo o que aconteceu entre eles os oito. As discussões, as paixões, as aventuras… foi para eles recordar uma época que os marcou profundamente… recordar um tempo… o melhor tempo das suas vidas…

* * *

Reviews, please!!

kiss's

Aldara e Just


	3. Ano novo, amizades antigas

**Capítulo 1**

_ANO NOVO, AMIZADES ANTIGAS_

1 de Setembro de 1976, nove horas e trinta minutos, estação de King's Cross, Londres, plataforma nove e três quartos. Eram inúmeros os feiticeiros que se encontraram ali. Crianças, adolescentes, adultos e idosos… mais de metade da população bruxa de Inglaterra estava naquela plataforma a aguardar pacientemente que o Hogwarts Express partisse. Por todo o lado se viam pais a dar as últimas recomendações aos filhos, amigos a matar saudades das férias e novos alunos completamente enfeitiçados com todo aquele ritual.

Caminhando devagar e com uma pesada mala, já velha, na mão, um rapaz de dezassete anos, com curtos cabelos castanhos-claros, uns belos e amendoados olhos cor de mel e um aspecto maltrapilho e doentio, pedia passagem por entre o mar de gente. Conseguiu entrar no enorme comboio escarlate e depressa começou a cortar caminho para a carruagem onde, todos os anos, ele fazia a viagem em conjunto com os amigos. Não tardou a visualizar o cabelo negro e desalinhado de um dos seus melhores amigos a espreitar do lado de fora do compartimento.

- Bom dia, Prongs! – Cumprimentou Remus sorridente – Que estás a fazer?

- Hi, Moony! Estou a ver o Padfoot perder uma aposta! – Respondeu James com um sorriso maroto.

- Com quem? – Indagou Lupin entrando na carruagem e sentando-se, depois de arrumar a mala.

- Com quem é que havia de ser?? – Interrogou o moreno – Espreita aqui e poderás ver o nosso querido cachorro com uma aluna do sexto ano dos Hufflepuff.

Remus olhou para um espelho que James tinha nas mãos e verificou que o reflexo mostrava um rapaz de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis noite, acompanhado por uma menina de curtos cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos. Contudo, Sirius parecia estar a observar algo que lhe chamava mais a atenção do que a rapariga com quem estava. Tinha no rosto uma feição chateada e amuada.

- Agora… se virarmos o espelho nesta direcção… assim… – continuou Potter rodando o espelho levemente para a esquerda – Podes ver o porquê do Pads estar tão irritado.

Moony voltou a encarar o espelho e desta vez, o seu reflexo mostrava uma jovem rapariga de longos e rebeldes cabelos negros, com profundos olhos castanhos e um sorriso ladino nos lábios. Ela estava acompanhada por um rapaz ruivo com olhos esverdeados que parecia deveras interessado nela. Quem olhasse com mais atenção, poderia reparar que ela espreitava pelo canto do olho para uma das carruagens em frente.

- Não me digam que eles voltaram a apostar quem é que conseguia fazer o outro ficar com ciúmes? – Perguntou uma voz tímida e fraca.

- Bom dia, Wormtail. – Cumprimentou Remus sorridente – Parece que sim… eles voltaram a apostar asneira!

- Humm… eu aposto cinco galeões no Sirius!! – Afirmou Peter – Ele vai ganhar desta vez.

- Cinco no Pads?? – Admirou-se James – Eu duplico na Ac!!

- Eu abstenho-me!! – Afirmou Lupin voltando a sentar-se no seu lugar.

- SIRIUS BLACK ÉS UM ANORMAL!!! – Alguém gritou no corredor.

- Anabell, espera… Anabell, deixa-me explicar!!! – Pediu o moreno saindo a correr atrás da menina de olhos cinzentos – Damn!!

- Estás a dever-me dez galeões, Wormtail!! – Afirmou James vendo Sirius entrar no compartimento com uma cara de poucos amigos e uma marca vermelha no lado direito do rosto – Azar, Padfoot!!

- O que fizeste de mal desta vez?? – Perguntou Remus tentando esconder um sorriso.

- Simples: ele disse à Anabell para parar de ser melga e o deixar ver o que eu estava a fazer! – Contou a rapariga de olhos castanhos entrando na carruagem dos rapazes e sentando-se de frente para Sirius – Estás a dever-me vinte e cinco galeões!

- O quê?? – Admirou-se o Black – Não estou nada!! A Aposta eram quinze!!

- E a outra aposta em como não beijavas ninguém até entrarmos em Hogwarts?? – Lembrou a morena com um sorrisinho maldoso – Vinte e cinco, se faz favor!!

- Vocês têm de parar de apostar assim!! – Avisou Remus – Passam a vida a ver qual dos dois é que consegue superar o outro!

- O que é que tinham apostado desta vez? – Indagou Peter.

- Qual é que conseguia fazer com que alguém se declarasse a nós primeiro! – Informou Sirius – E eu estava quase a conseguir!!

- Mas como levaste um estalo, ficaste automaticamente desqualificado e eu ganhei!! – Glorificou-se Ac sorridente – É sempre óptimo apostar contigo!!

Sirius resmungou algo imperceptível ao resto, e tirou algumas moedas do bolso, metendo-as na mão de Ac, indo depois sentar-se na sua frente, de braços cruzados e cara aborrecida.

- Então, Ac… quem era ele? – Perguntou James, para atiçar o amigo.

- Ele? Ele quem? – A rapariga perguntou, com uma expressão curiosa.

- O cenourinha… – murmurou Peter, olhando de lado para Sirius, que observava a paisagem pela janela, como se a conversa não fosse com ele. Mas todos sabiam que a sua audição canina estava mais que apurada.

- Ahh… o Freddie? Ele é um septanista Ravenclaw… veio com a conversa que sempre me achou gira e só agora teve coragem para me convidar para ir com ele a Hogsmeade… – ela falou, com ar de descaso.

- E tu respondeste que não, certo? – Disse Sirius, sorrindo.

- Wrong… eu respondi que… ia pensar no caso dele… – e riu-se. Todos se riram com ela, menos Sirius, que fez uma careta de nojo.

Nesse momento, a porta da carruagem abriu-se e por ela entrou uma rapariga ruiva, muito bonita.

- Bom dia meninos. Olá Ac! – E cumprimentou a rapariga com dois beijinhos. James pôs-se ao lado dela com a cara esticada.

- Sim?

- Ora Lily… também quero dois beijinhos…

- Potter… vai-te curar, sim? – Ela falou, calmamente, fazendo todos rirem-se. Sentou-se ao lado de Ac e começou a falar animadamente com ela, sobre feitiços, partidas e… rapazes.

- A sério?? – Exclamou Vanzest de boca ligeiramente aberta – Ele convidou-te para sair??

- Sim!! – Confirmou a ruiva com um sorriso satisfeito – Vou com ele a Hogsmeade no primeiro fim-de-semana em que houver visita!

- Vais sair com quem?? – Perguntou James levemente irritado.

- Com o Duncan Hobbs dos Hufflepuff, mas isso não te diz respeito!! – Afirmou Evans levantando-se e preparando-se para sair – Tenho de ir fazer a ronda… até logo.

- Eu gostava imenso de saber o porquê de vocês irem sair com idiotas quando têm rapazes como nós mesmo ao lado? – Indagou Sirius sem nunca deixar de olhar para a paisagem.

- Queres a resposta sincera a isso, Padfoot? – Questionou Ac com um sorriso maroto e aproximando-se perigosamente do rapaz.

- Quero! – Declarou ele virando o rosto para a morena e enlaçando a sua cintura com os braços.

- Nós saímos com aqueles idiotas… porque vocês são demasiado galinhas para se contentarem apenas com uma mulher! – Atacou Vanzest – Têm de ter sempre uma infinidade delas atrás e por muitas juras de amor que nos façam… sempre que passa um rabo de saia vocês não pensam noutra coisa que não seja saltar-lhes em cima!

- Eu posso provar-te que isso é mentira! – Vociferou o Black puxando a rapariga para mais perto de forma a que as suas respirações se misturassem.

- Já provaste tantas vezes que é verdade… – murmurou ela empurrando-o contra o banco e sentando-se à sua frente.

- Vocês sabiam que a Nimbus está prestes a lançar uma nova vassoura? – Interrogou Remus cortando com aquele clima.

Como era fácil fazer os amigos esquecer uma discussão ou assunto menos conveniente. Bastava falar de quidditch e tudo o resto era esquecido. A actual equipa de quidditch de Gryffindor era a mais forte que Hogwarts já vira em longos anos. James era o seeker e capitão de equipa, não existia mais rápido que ele. Sirius e Ac eram dois dos três chasers. Bastavam eles para que as manobras fossem perfeitas e que o jogo ficasse totalmente controlado pelos leões. Claro que o resto da equipa também era importante, mas aqueles três faziam a festa sozinhos. Ninguém os batia!!

- Cala a boca, Potter!! – Ordenara Ac com uma risada – Tu só apanhas a snitch tão facilmente porque ela passa tanto tempo nas tuas mãos que pensa que aí é o seu lugar!

- Ou seja, tu tens de deixar de roubar a snitch da caixa de quidditch! – Riu-se Sirius – Ou então ela vai pensar que és namorado dela e vai ficar com ciúmes sempre que saíres com outras miúdas!!

- Mas agora que falam nisso… – murmurou James remexendo na mala e tirando de lá uma minúscula bola dourada com asas – Tenho de ver se a devolvo antes do primeiro treino!

- Eu não acredito, Prongs! – Ac roubou a pequena snitch das mãos de James e ficou a admira-la – Tu levaste-a para casa?

- Ora… como é que eu ia continuar a ser o maravilhoso capitão que sou sem treinar convenientemente… – James passou a mão pelos cabelos inconscientemente. Nesse exacto momento, alguém abriu a porta. Era Lily novamente. Vinha a rir-se. E isso fez com que James ficasse paralisado a olhar para ela.

- Remus… reunião… – ela anunciou, com um sorriso nos lábios. James sorriu automaticamente.

- Bem, pessoal, ate depois…

E levantou-se, saindo da carruagem seguido de Lily. Esta ia a fechar a porta quando, de repente…

- Hey, Potter…

Ele virou-se automaticamente.

- Cuidado. Se sorrires demais, podes fracturar o maxilar. E as tuas fãs vão ficar desiludidas com isso… – e piscou-lhe o olho, sorrindo ironicamente.

James soltou um suspiro e afundou-se no banco.

- Esta ruiva vai deixar-me louco… completamente louco…

- Nãaaooooo!!!!! A sério??? – Admirou-se Ac falsamente – E eu que pensava que já eras louco!!!

- Paras de gozar?? – Perguntou Prongs indignado – Eu estou mesmo apaixonado!!

- Ho, sim, o veadinho esta in love pela ruiva louca!!! – Exclamou Sirius apertando as mãos uma contra a outra e fingindo estar a olhar para a maior beldade de sempre.

- Sabes que tu não podes falar muito… – murmurou James com um sorrisinho maroto – Dizes que não, mas também estas in love!!

- POR QUEM??? – Berram Sirius e Ac ao mesmo tempo.

- Ora… isso agora… – James agitou a mão no ar em como se não fosse importante.

- James Prongs Potter… fala agora… – Sirius agarrou-o pelo colarinho – ou arrependes-te.

- Padfoot… menos – Ac tirou as mãos dele do colarinho do amigo. Sorriu calmamente e virou-se para James. O sorriso desapareceu e ela pôs as suas próprias mãos no pescoço de James – Fala agora, veado desgraçado!

- Ac… Ac… – James pegava nas mãos dela, tentando tirá-las e sussurrava, quase sem voz – sem ar… socorro…

Ela tirou as suas mãos e cruzou os braços. James passou a mão pelo pescoço, tossindo um pouco.

- Hannah Clarinson.

- Desculpa? – Disseram Ac e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

- Hannah Clarinson. A beater dos Ravenclaw. A loirinha. Olho azul? – Começou a explicar James, fazendo gestos.

Tanto Sirius como Ac começaram a rir. Em pouco tempo, os dois agarravam-se ao estômago e davam gargalhadas efusivas. James e Peter nada percebiam. Mas nem Ac nem Sirius lhe explicaram o porque da sessão de risos.

- Olá?? – Chamou Peter confuso – Alguém nos explica o que se passa?

- A Hannah Clarinson??? – Interrogou o Black com outra gargalhada.

- Não mesmo!!!! – Afirmou Ac ainda com o ataque de risos – Essa loira burra… Jay isso e uma ofensa para o Six!!

- Por favor, Prongs, ainda pensei que estavas a falar da… – começou Padfoot mas calou-se repentinamente.

- De quem? – Inquiriu Vanzest ficando séria de repente.

- Esquece!! – Declarou o rapaz tentando mudar de assunto – Vocês já viram a…

- Sirius… eu estou a falar a sério… – murmurou Ac de cabeça baixa e com e com os olhos mais escuros que o normal – Tu… estás realmente apaixonado por alguém??

- Redwhisker, esquece isso, eu…

- Responde-me!!

- Er… sim. – Respondeu o jovem Black, coçando a cabeça e desviando o olhar.

- Por… por quem? – Ac interrogou-o mais uma vez, em voz baixa.

- Não posso dizer. – Ele sussurrou, sentando-se perto da janela. Virou-se para os amigos e recomeçou o assunto – Vocês já viram a nova seeker dos Hufflepuff?

Tanto James como Peter sabiam que ele escondia algo. Mas não passaria de hoje sem que ele lhes contasse. Talvez umas gotinhas de Veritasserum resolvessem o assunto.

Ac é que não parecia muito contente. A sua expressão parecia desapontada, mas isso não a venceu. Sentou-se de frente para Sirius e começou a conversar, como se nada se tivesse passado. Ela não era rapariga para se deixar abater por nenhum rapaz. Nunca o fora. E não seria agora que ia começar a ser.

* * *

- Sejam, mais uma vez, bem vindos à escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.

Era o começo de mais um novo ano. Alunos, professores, todos os que faziam de Hogwarts aquilo que era, encontravam-se ali. Alguns alunos que iriam começar o novo ano também lá estavam, completamente aterrorizados. Os cinco amigos olhavam extasiados para todo aquele ambiente. Era o último ano que ali estudariam. Mas parecia como se fosse a primeira vez que ali entrassem.

- … E assim começa um novo ano em Hogwarts. Parabéns aos novos alunos e um bem-vindos a todos.

Uma imensidão de aplausos varreu o Salão Nobre de Hogwarts após o discurso de Dumbledore. Mais alguns alunos tinham sido seleccionados para as quatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Os Marauders conversavam algo sobre novas maneiras de irritar Filch, mas dois deles encontravam-se a leste. James e Ac. O primeiro, porque olhava fixamente uma certa ruiva que dava dicas a Sirius e Peter de como andar pelos corredores sem serem vistos. E a segunda porque olhava sem desviar para Sirius, como se quisesse descobrir alguma coisa. De repente…

- Mas diz-me lá, Black… como foi o Verão na tua queridíssima casa… aposto que a tua querida mãe soube te receber. Ah… esquece… tu és um traidor de sangue…

Era Mathias Sparcus. Um Slytherin da pior espécie. Um seguidor de Lucius Malfoy e sua gangue.

- Como se isso te interessasse… – falou o Black, enfiando um salgado na boca.

- É verdade que aquela tua prima boazona estava lá? Como é mesmo o nome dela? Ah, sim! Bellatrix…

Sirius ficou imensamente vermelho. De olhos fechados. Quando os abriu e os levantou, cruzaram-se com os de Ac. Ela tinha uma expressão de 'não, aqui não… depois apanhamo-lo…'. Ele sorriu e continuou a comer.

- Sirius. Está tudo bem? – Lily estava ao seu lado e tocou-lhe no braço, o que fez o jovem olhá-la e sorrir marotamente.

- Até parece. Bocas vindas de baixo não me atingem.

E, com isto, fez com que Lily se risse às gargalhadas, sendo acompanhada pelos restantes Gryffindor. O Slytherin deu meia volta e regressou à sua mesa.

* * *

No fim do jantar, Remus e Lily, como prefeitos-chefe, estavam encarregues de conduzir os alunos primeiranistas até à Sala Comum e dali até seus dormitórios. Os restantes Marauders seguiam pelos corredores, descontraidamente. Era o único dia em que o podiam fazer sem o stress de serem apanhados. Mas Sirius seguia muito devagar. De mãos nos bolsos. Cabeça baixa. Mente a viajar. E só deu conta que algo estava a acontecer quando sentiu um par de mãos puxarem-no para uma sala vazia e encostarem-no bruscamente contra a parede, o que o fez soltar um gemido de dor. Quando levantou o olhar deparou-se com um par de olhos castanhos, que brilhavam estranhamente, a fitá-lo.

- Posso saber, por alma de que demónio, é que tu tiveste um caso com a tua prima mais velha este Verão? – Indagou a voz de Ac enquanto o prensava contra a parede com os punhos.

A sua cara não era das melhores. Tinha os olhos contraídos e quase podia lançar um feitiço com estes. Sirius sentiu como a respiração da amiga estava estranhamente calma, coisa que era de estranhar sempre que Ac tinha aquele olhar.

- Como é que tu sabes? – Questionou o Black admirado - Eu não contei nada a ninguém!

Ela soltou um riso sarcástico acompanhado por um sorriso maldoso.

- Meu querido Sirius… - murmurou Vanzest passando a mão ao de leve pelo rosto do rapaz - Tu nunca tiveste jeito para a Oclumância…

Sirius soltou-se dela, passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente e tentou encará-la. Porque lhe estava a ser tão difícil admitir aquilo? Se fosse James ou Remus a enfrentá-lo daquela maneira, ele não reagiria assim.

- Aconteceu, ok…? – Sussurrou sem conseguir manter o contacto visual com a morena.

- Aconteceu? Aconteceu?! – Repetiu Ac explodindo - Tu estás a gozar comigo, só pode! Ela era a pessoa que mais vibrava quando a tua mãezinha te pendurava no candelabro, ou quando o teu papá te lançava um Cruciatus, e este Verão saltaste-lhe em cima e dizes-me que aconteceu…

- Hey, eu nunca disse que… - começou ele com um olhar indignado.

- Não disseste! Eu sei! – Exclamou Ac bruscamente abrindo a porta da sala! - Mas eu vi nos teus olhos!

E saiu da sala, decepcionada, deixando-o lá dentro com um olhar triste e apagado.

* * *

- Ah, Wormtail, cala-te! Essa miudinha nem tem curvas, quanto mais… – reclamou James ao mesmo tempo que entrava na sala comum dos Gryffindor.

Mas, subitamente, calou-se. Lá dentro encontrava-se Remus, sentado perto da lareira, a ler um livro. E, no outro lado do sofá, a escrever qualquer coisa num pergaminho, estava Lily.

- Ah, James, Peter, ainda bem que chegaram! – Exclamou Lupin levantando-se e arrumando as suas coisas – Estava à vossa espera para irmos para o dormitório…

Wormtail subiu as escadas sem pestanejar. Já James fez um movimento com a mão, como se dissesse ao amigo para ir andando. Este entendeu e seguiu para as escadas do dormitório masculino, sussurrando um 'boa noite' tão baixo que nem mesmo Lily ouviu.

O jovem Potter não fez nada. Apenas ficou a olhar para a ruiva que estava à sua frente. De pernas cruzadas, cabelo preso no alto da cabeça, tamborilando a pena nos dedos… ar pensativo… um pouco cansado… mas que não lhe roubava a beleza… beleza essa que deixava Prongs anestesiado.

- Desembucha, Potter! – Ordenou ela sem tirar os olhos verdes do pedaço de pergaminho.

A voz dela saiu calma e doce. Potter sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pelas costas acima e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, num gesto tão natural e tão inconsciente que impressionava.

- Nada… – murmurou simplesmente.

Lily levantou os olhos e ficou a mirá-lo fixamente.

- Nada?! – Repetiu a ruiva levemente admirada – Então estás aí há meia hora parado, em pé a admirar as teias de aranha que, por obra miraculosa, não existem, certo?

Ela falava num tom divertido e de gozo o que fez James sorrir instintivamente.

- Ah, estava apenas a admirar a tua concentração. Não sei como consegues, sinceramente! – Afirmou o moreno ao mesmo tempo que andava até ela e espreitava por cima do ombro – Hum… Transfiguração?!

- Sim… não é o meu forte… a prof. Mcgonagall vai-nos esfolar-nos vivos este ano e eu não percebo pevas disto… – suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, ao que James sorriu.

- Se quiseres ajuda… – ofereceu-se ele sorrindo.

Lily olhou para ele desconfiada, mas com um sorriso maroto ao mesmo tempo. Poderia ele estar a ser simpático? Não, seria bom demais!!

- E o que queres em troca? – Indagou na defensiva.

- Nada! – Respondeu o rapaz encolhendo os ombros.

Ela arregalou os olhos e soltou uma gargalhada.

- O que foi? – Questionou James admirado – Disse alguma coisa engraçada?

- James Potter, o maior garanhão de toda a Hogwarts, aquele que se gaba de conseguir tudo com uma rapariga – enumerava ela sarcasticamente – vem oferecer-me ajuda, a mim, Lily Evans, em troca de nada? Impensável!!!

Ele sorriu ainda mais. Colocou as mãos por detrás das costas e seguiu para as escadas.

- Tudo bem! Se não queres a minha ajuda… – murmurou com aparente indiferença.

- Espera! Eu não disse que não queria… – observou a ruiva com um sorriso matreiro.

James encarou-a. Andou novamente até onde ela se encontrava e colocou as mãos nas costas do sofá.

- Mas disseste que era impensável! – Relembrou sorridente.

- Impensável sim! – Concordou Lily acompanhando o sorriso de James – Mas não impossível.

- Então começamos quando? – Perguntou ela enquanto arrumava os livros.

- Amanhã mesmo! Depois diz-me as horas a que te dá mais jeito. – Pediu ele afastando-se novamente, quando…

- James… – chamou a ruiva.

Estacou. 'James'? Espera… desde quando ela o tratava por 'James'?...

- Sim…? -

Prongs virou-se e viu a ruiva caminhar até ele com um sorriso entranho nos lábios. Um arrepio quente correu-lhe as costas.

- Já que foste tão gentil… – começou ela à medida que se aproximava mais – A troco de nada… eu pensei… – murmurou ao colocar os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno – em te recompensar…

- Ai sim…?? E como…? – Indagou o Potter com um sorriso enorme, de orelha a orelha.

Aquilo não devia estar a acontecer… mas estava!! Finalmente a ruiva dos seus sonhos rendera-se aos seus encantos. Se ele soubesse que seria assim tão fácil…

- Bem… – ela aproximou-se cada vez mais, até seus lábios quase se tocarem – Acho que já deves ter percebido…

E foi-se aproximando, mais e mais… James fechou os olhos. Já podia sentir a respiração da ruiva bem perto. Mais perto! Mais! Mais…

- Martha! Ainda bem que chegaste! – Exclamou a voz dela repentinamente.

O que??!! Ele estava completamente estúpido, sem ter percebido o que se estava a passar. Então… mas… ela… Quando James deu conta, Lily já subia as escadas acompanhada da sua amiga.

- Hey, Lily! – Chamou ele.

Ela virou-se.

- Até amanhã, Potter. – Despediu-se com um sorriso maroto.

Prongs observou-a subir as escadas e fechar a porta do dormitório. Em seguida, ele foi para o seu, com um ar completamente derrotado.

* * *

Lily entrou no dormitório feminino com a amiga e depressa se atirou para cima da sua cama com um enorme ataque de riso. Fazer de James parvo era do mais hilariante que existia! Martha Phillips, uma rapariga muito alta e magra, de curtos cabelos loiros, sentou-se na sua cama, a terceira a contar da janela do lado direito, e ficou a olhar para a ruiva enquanto ela se contorcia de risos ao seu lado. Depois de conseguir recuperar o folgo, Evans sentou-se na borda da cama e olhou em volta.

- Mas a Ac ainda não chegou? – Indagou reparando que a cama ao lado da enorme janela estava vazia – Já é tarde e amanhã temos aulas cedo!

- Eu vi-a a sair de uma sala de aula… – contou a loira pensativa – Ela parecia estar furiosíssima!

- Para ela estar furiosa, só pode significar uma coisa! – Lembrou a ruiva abrindo a sua mala e tirando de lá o pijama – Vai haver problemas no dormitório masculino esta noite!

- Sabes, Lily, eu nunca percebi muito bem o raio de relação que ela tem com os rapazes! – Afirmou Martha na esperança que a amiga lhe pudesse esclarecer alguma coisa – Quer dizer, ela passa a vida com eles, mas não namora com nenhum. Mete-se nos mesmos sarilhos que eles, destabilizam tanto ou mais que eles… e no entanto, volta não volta, há problema!!

- Haver problema, não há! – Declarou Lily abrindo a cama e deitando-se – O que acontece é que ela e o Sirius discutem e vai cada um para o seu lado. Mas depois, o Sirius fica calado e não diz nada, enquanto ela fica furiosa por causa disso e vai à procura dele para resolverem as coisas!

- Então eles gostam um do outro, não é? – Indagou a rapariga deitando-se também.

- Achas?? – Admirou-se Lily soltando uma gargalhada – Eles gostam muito um do outro, mas como dois irmãos! Conhecem-se desde pequenos e aprenderam a cuidar um do outro como se fossem um só! Mas sugere-lhes que sejam mais que isso e vês logo a resposta que te dão!!

- Já me podias ter dito isso há mais tempo!! – Bufou Martha cruzando os braços – Todo este tempo a evitar olhar melhor para o Sirius só porque achava que ele tinha alguma coisa com a Ac e afinal, nada!

- Tenho-te a dizer que ter alguma coisa com Sirius Black ou com James Potter é a coisa mais fácil deste mundo!! – Vociferou Lily abrindo um livro de Poções – Basta vestires uma mini saia e apareceres-lhes à frente!

- Não digas isso, Lily, vê-se de longe que o James gosta de ti! – Afirmou a loira abrindo o seu diário.

- Sim!! Gosta de mim e do resto da escola! – Proferiu ironicamente a ruiva – Se gosta assim tanto de mim, então porque é que continua a sair com outras?

- Talvez porque tu não lhe dás atenção? – Sugeriu Martha encolhendo os ombros – Dá-lhe uma hipótese!!

- Eu?? Dar uma hipótese a James Potter?? – Interrogou Lily como se a amiga estivesse com problemas mentais – Nunca!!!

- Mas e então… e o Remus? – Indagou a outra.

- O que é que tem??

- Tu e ele são Prefeitos!! – Recordou a loira – Não há nada entre vocês?? Ele pode ser super tímido mas é uma fofura!!

- Tem juízo, mulher!! – Exclamou Lily com um sorriso – O Remus é um grande amigo, mas não passa disso!!

Martha ia para voltar a abrir a boca quando a porta do dormitório foi aberta e por esta entrou Ac, com o casaco nas mãos e completamente encharcada. Fez um leve sinal a Lily para que não a incomodassem e entrou na casa de banho. Saiu de lá cerca de dez minutos depois, apenas com a roupa interior preta vestida e os cabelos húmidos. Atirou-se para cima da sua cama, encostada à janela e em frente de uma cama vazia, arrancou os lençóis bordou e enrolou-se neles, ficando a mirar o céu estrelado e a lua em quarto minguante.

Ia-lhe tanta coisa na mente que era difícil de raciocinar com clareza. Não conseguia, sequer, conceber a ideia de ver o melhor amigo com a víbora da Lestrange. Como é que ele tinha tido coragem? Depois de tudo o que ela já tinha feito contra ele? Como é que ele tinha conseguido ter alguma coisa com ela? E, pior, como é que ele conseguia dizer estar apaixonado por aquela coisa?? Ac não compreendia… simplesmente não compreendia.

- Ac… – chamou Evans aproveitando o facto de Martha ter ido à casa de banho – Estás bem, miúda?

- Estou óptima, Lily! – Respondeu ela bruscamente – Só preciso de dormir!!

- Foi sério desta vez… – comentou a ruiva – Para tu não estares a conversar com ele neste momento…

- Foi muito sério!! – Confirmou Vanzest sempre de costas e fazendo um gesto rápido com a varinha para fechar a cortina da sua cama – E desta vez ele que não espere que eu vá falar com ele!! Que me venha pedir desculpa, se quiser!!

James chegou ao dormitório completamente deprimido. Abriu a porta muito devagar e arrastou-se até à segunda cama do lado da janela. Deixou-se cair em cima desta e mordeu o lábio inferior com ar de cervo abandonado. À sua frente, Peter olhava-o com atenção enquanto que, ao lado deste, Lupin parecia profundamente envolto no conteúdo de uma carta qualquer.

- Que se passa, Prongs? – Perguntou Peter vendo o estado do amigo – A ruiva deu-te com os pés, outra vez?

- Ela estava a menos de dois milímetros de me beijar por iniciativa própria!! – Rosnou James fingindo estar choroso – E, de repente, afastou-se para ir ter com a Phillips!!

- Azar, James!! – Riu-se Peter – Não podes ter todas!!

- Mas pelo menos tenho algumas, não é como tu que passas a vida a babar-te para cima de tudo quanto é mulher e não recebes nada!!! – Alfinetou James agarrado a uma almofada – Mas eu quero a Evans…

- Aposto que se fosse o Sirius já a tinha conseguido caçar!! – Picou o loiro coçando a cabeça ao de leve.

- O QUÊ????? – Rosnou James furioso – ESTÁS A INSINUAR QUE AQUELE CACHORRO PULGUENTO CONSEGUIA TER A MINHA RUIVINHA E EU NÃO???

- Eu não insinuei nada! – Defendeu-se Wormtail – Eu só disse que…

- Não me interessa!!! – Cortou-o James encarando Remus que permanecia concentrado na tal carta – Moony, o que é isso?

Como que acordado de um sono profundo, Remus levantou os olhos para James e lançou-lhe um leve sorriso amarelo.

- Nada! – Apressou-se a responder – Não é nada!! Eu até já estava a guardar isto, não é nada de mais!!

- Remus… uma coisa que tu não sabes fazer é mentir!! – Exclamou Prongs sorrindo maldosamente – Diz-me lá de quem é a cata!!

- Não é importante, Prongs, a sério, não vale a pensa!!! – Vociferou Lupin com rapidez tentando guardar a carta antes que James lhe deitasse a mão.

- Se não é nada de importante… – murmurou Potter agarrando na varinha e invocando o pedaço de papel – Não te importas que leia, pois não?

Remus saltou por cima da cama de modo a atirar-se para cima do amigo tentando, em vão, recuperar a carta. Tendo em conta que James era mais alto e mais forte devido ao Quidditch, o jovem Lupin não teve como conseguir a sua carta de volta.

- Vamos lá ver… "Querido Remmy," – começou Prongs a ler ao mesmo tempo que afastava o amigo e que Peter se contorcia de riso com aquela cena – "Estou cheia de saudades tuas. É uma pena que não possas vir cá no Natal, fiquei deprimida ao ler a tua carta!!"

- Tu é que te deprimes com facilidade, Prongs!! – Observou Wormtail entre risos.

- Deixa-me continuar!! – Ordenou James seguindo a sua leitura agora que Remus estava sentado a um canto, completamente vermelho – "Adorei estas férias, sabes bem que foram magnificas, apesar do idiota do Jay só dizer disparate!!"

James parou de ler e olhou sério para Lupin. Decidiu continuar.

- "Pena que estas três semanas passaram depressa!! Gostaria imenso de ter estado contigo mais tempo… talvez eu vá a Inglaterra fazer uma visita!! O que achas? Mudando de assunto, deves estar para começar as aulas, não é? Isso aí em Hogwarts deve ser um máximo, pena que os meus pais não me deixem mudar… desde miúda que queria ir para aí… bem, já estou atrasada para ir para Beauxbatons… muito beijos para ti e para todos esses anormais dos teus amigos que eu adoro muito,…" – Prongs calou-se ao ver a assinatura no fundo da página – "… Kihisha Potter????"

- Eu juro que posso explicar!!! – Declarou Remus saindo do seu canto ainda mais vermelho e tirando o pedaço de pergaminho das mãos do amigo – Foi ela que me escreveu, ok? Não tenho culpa se a miúda simpatizou comigo!!!

- Ela é minha prima, Remus!!! – Rosnou James – É de França, é doida, é atrevida e é uma inconstante!!!

- Bem… – murmurou Wormtail – Se eu não conhecesse o Prongs diria que ele está preocupado com o Remus!!

- Eu estou preocupado com o Remus!! – Afirmou James encarando o amigo – Tu não conheces a Kihisha… ela… ela …ela… ela é como eu!! Só vais sair magoado disto!!

- Eu não disse que gostava dela… – sussurrou Moony cabisbaixo – Eu só a acho porreira e divertida!

- Rem… não é por ela ser minha prima!! – Exclamou James apoiando braço no ombro do amigo – É por eu saber como ela é… e como tu és!! Se te apaixonares só vai sair prejudicado.

Remus ia responder quando a porta do dormitório se abriu e Sirius entrou. Estava com a pior cara do mundo, parecia estar seriamente abatido e com nenhum vontade de falar com ninguém. Encostou-se à parede e respirou fundo.

- A Ac está aqui? – Perguntou com uma voz baixa e arrastada.

- Não! – Respondeu rapidamente Peter – Nem sequer aqui apareceu como é normal nela… será que está bem?

- Deve estar óptima… – murmurou o Black com ironia.

Sirius caminhou por entre as camas dos amigos e foi-se sentar na sua, mesmo ao lado da janela. Tirou a camisa branca e os sapatos e deixou-se cair para trás assim mesmo. Agarrou a almofada e ficou a contemplar a lua naquela noite estrelada.

Ele sabia que nunca se devia ter metido com a prima mais velha. Mas nunca pensou que aquilo poderia causar-lhe um problema com a melhor amiga. Ac não entendia, não podia entender o que se tinha passado naquele Verão. Tinha ficado chateada, não por ele não lhe ter contado, ou por se ter envolvido com alguém… mas sim, porque ela sabia o quanto ele sempre odiou Bellatrix e, do nada, eles tinham tido um caso.

- Hey, Pad… – chamou James preocupado – O que tens?

- Pergunta antes, o que não tenho! – Sugeriu Sirius com a voz abafada pela almofada.

- O que não tens? – Indagou Peter curioso o que Sirius soltar um grunhido.

- JEITO PARA OCLUMÂNCIA!!! – Berrou, descontrolando-se – SE TIVESSE, MUITA COISA SERIA EVITADA!!!

- O que é que a Ac descobriu que não devia ter descoberto? – Questionou Remus sentando-se na sua cama e guardando a carta de Kihisha.

- Não me digas que ela descobriu que tu andaste metido com a arqui-inimiga dela, a Stacy Malbock? – Inquiriu Prongs atirando-se para os seus lençois.

- Primeiro, a Malbock não é a arqui-inimiga da Ac… essa eu ainda não consegui descobrir quem é, mas não é ela! – Afirmou Sirius sempre de costas – E segundo, ela soube disso muito antes de ti, Prongs!!

- Como? – Admirou-se o moreno.

- Ela é uma legillimens!! – Lembrou o Black fechando a cortina da sua cama – Agora, se não se importam, deixem-me em paz!!

Tanto James, como Remus e Peter sabiam que não havia nada a fazer sempre que Sirius ficava assim. O melhor era mesmo deixá-lo dormir e esperar que estivesse melhor no dia seguinte. Os três amigos também se deitaram. Cada um dos Marauders tinha as suas preocupações em mente. James pensava em Lily, Remus em Kihisha, Peter no seu estômago, que estava a roncar, e Sirius mantinha a sua mente presa nos profundos olhos castanhos que, horas antes, o tinham mirado com um enorme desprezo e decepção. Definitivamente… o dia seguinte prometia!!!

-----------------------------------

(N.As.: Aldara - negrito, Just - itálico)

**Pronto pessoal, aqui está o belo do nosso primeiro capítulo!! Sorri**

_Não se admirem se encontrarem a Ac e a Kihisha em outras fics, ok? É que elas são duas personagens minhas que nós decidimos colocar aqui para as trabalharmos melhor, ou de maneira diferente!_

**O capítulo ficou grande, bem como vocês costumam gostar. Por isso, nós também queremos muitos (e grandes) comentários!!**

_Digam-nos tudo!!! O que gostaram, o que não gostaram, as cenas preferidas, as personagens mais interessantes, o que esperam do resto da fic… etc!!!_

**O cap. 2 Só mesmo com muitos comentários!! Ponham esses dedos a trabalhar!!!**

_Vá, pessoal, não custa nada e nós ficamos super felizes!!_

**Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!**

_Portem-se mal!!! Kiss's_


End file.
